The Life As A Admiral
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Spartan 12 aka joseph fifer is now a admiral of a entire fleet. but when he slipspaces towards what command says is a chance that it is a trap. will spartan 12's fleet survive the entire onslaught of covenant, or will it be just a normal distress signal?
1. Chapter 1

My new fleet is right now heading into another battle against the covenant. It had been a while since I was first made a fleet commander so I will tell you the events that transpired. For my new fleet my lead ship is half human and half covenant. I told the engineers that all the covenant technology was taken in war. But actually the elites gave us a few ships that weren't in use. When my lead ship was first sent into space I was on it with it. My lead ship was the largest of all the UNSC ships. It had 20 regular frigates it the belly. Also on my ship I had a Spartan platform just like the UNSC infinity. I had a total of 100 Spartans on my ship and a total of somewhere over 5000 Marine's on the ship. And this was just my lead ship. My other 5 ships had a total of 2000 Marine's. Also thanks to Opha I also was in control of newly made stealth ships that could turn invisible and he gave me 2 of them. Also I have a total of 500 elites on board my ship all with active camouflage in case any officers off ship come on board. We were in slipspace just about to exit slipspace. "Girls give me the intel." I said as I walked over to the giant covenant screen. "We have 3 high class corvettes and 2 lower class. 2 of the high class are only for troop deployment so we might want to take them out first so then we don't get any boarding parties." Sapphire said popping up.

"Where's Maria? She's usually the one giving me the Intel." I asked.

"She is currently giving Intel to our fighters and Sam is currently warming up our weapons so then they are at full power for when we exit slipspace." Sapphire said.

"Good. Tell all ships to do the same. Tell the stealth ships to activate camouflage just before we exit slipspace." As Sapphire disappeared I walked over and I stepped behind my weapon engineers as we exited slipspace and was put immediately into a firefight. "All ships fire at will. Leave none of them alive." As all my ships opened fire I watched my fighters launch towards the corvettes I watched as orbital banshees came at us. "Joseph we got boarding parties coming at us. I estimate about 100." Sapphire said popping up.

"Spartans go around the ship and make sure that you keep those damn covies off my ship." I said. May have forgotten to say but every single being on my ship also has an energy sword. Thanks to Opha we found a plant that made them and we commandeered it for our own. Now every Spartan on my ship had an energy sword. I thanked Opha for the swords and he said he would bring his ships whenever we needed the help in a fight. As I watched 2 of the high class carriers blow up and I assumed that they were the troop carriers. As I felt an explosion on the ship I realized that the boarding parties had finally reached my ship. "Sapphire, please turn on the camera for the nearest fight with a boarding party." As I walked over to a console I saw 2 Spartans engaging brutes and jackals with energy swords. They were really skillful thanks to Ramo who decided to stay with me on my journey. Also Wighen and Uovn did to. I was still being trained by Ramo with a reaper but it was kind of hard to train without being seen by any elites or humans. As I walked away from the console I walked back behind my weapon engineers. Also may have forgotten to say but I was told to keep my armor because every time I they took it, it came alive again and again and always found its way back to me. Even if I was in space it used the fighter to get to me. As I watched the last lower class corvette explode thanks to our stealth fighters I watched 3 more corvettes exit slipspace. _Sir 3 more corvettes have exited slipspace. Moving to engage. _The commander of the _Fighters Honor_.

"Do not engage those corvettes. They are friends." As I watched the _Fighters Honor _fall back the lead corvette pulled up next to my lead ship. Note to self. Name my lead ship finally. But I actually have named my fleet the _Honor's fleet. _Yeah I know cheesy name. As Sapphire extended the boarding tube I walked down to where the entrance was. As I heard the boarding tube fill with air I waited a few minutes and then the door opened and Opha was standing there. "Nice to finally see you again Joseph." He said as I shook his hand.

"I see that you have finally started using my name as well. But it is nice to see you again." I said. As the door closed behind him.

"How has the new covenant been?" I asked.

"It is well. I now have a total of 9 ships filled with followers. But we no longer do the color scheme." He said. Oh thank god they finally did. It was starting to get pretty annoying. "Come on to my quarters." I said as I started to walk. When I reached my quarters I found ruby knocking on the door. "Ruby. You know I only go into my quarters when I go to sleep or if I have company." I said surprising her.

"Sorry joey. OPHA!" she then yelled as she then ran over and hugged him.

"It is good to also see you again to little one." He said as he hugged her back. As soon as they stopped hugging I punched the code in for my room and we all went in. as I closed the door Opha laughed.

"That was quite funny little one." He said.

"So Opha. What brings you here early?" I asked as I sat down on my bed next to ruby.

"Because I have information for you. The covenant have uncovered something at these coordinates." He said as he handed me a data pad.

"Thank you Opha. Anything else?" I asked.

"On our way here we found a human vessel. When we scanned the vessel it was full of humans. A lot of them were small and it moved slower than our ships. I'm guessing new warriors are coming here for something." Shit I forgot all about my ship tour from recruits. "Opha tell your ships to activate their camouflage." As he ran out the door I ran to the bridge quickly followed by ruby. As soon as I reached the bridge I reached the comms for the entire ship. "All elites activate camouflage." I said into the mic. I then ran over to my communication's officer. "Tell the stealth ships to activate camouflage." As he nodded the ships became invisible just as the ship exited slipspace and it came over and I hooked up the ship up to the ship. As I walked down to the boarding entrance the door opened up and I saw familiar faces. "Hello sir. Hope you didn't forget about our tour of the ship." The instructor said.

"No you haven't. But first of all do you have anyone by the name of Amanda as a recruit?" I asked. As the instructor turned around he pointed at another familiar face and she stepped forward. "Yes sir?" she asked.

"You really don't remember me?" I said.

"I can't say that I have ever met you sir." She said. As I took off my helmet they all gasped before they smiled. "Joseph! I'm guessing life has been good for ya." Amanda said.

"Wait sir? You know some of these recruits?" the Int asked.

"Know them? I fucking trained with them and I was their instructor at one point when I was a Marine." I said. "Follow me recruits. Might want to tell the frigate it can leave because you can all stay here for a few days if the Int's say its okay." I said looking at them. As I looked at them talking it over they then looked at me and smiled. "Depends on how good your fleet is?" the Int said.

"What about being in over 31 battles and winning them all with no casualties." I said. As the recruits all looked at each other and smiled. "Follow me." I said. As the recruits followed me I watched out one of the windows as the ship went back into slipspace and left. As we reached the bridge the 2 Marine's at the door saluted as we all walked in. as soon as the doors closed I had a question to ask. "okay before I show you the most important secret of my fleet I must ask if you can keep it?" as they all nodded yes I sent the all clear signal to my corvettes and I pointed at the front of the ship and the 3 stealth ships appeared and all the recruits and the instructors gasped. "These ships were given to me by a friend. Opha. If you could show yourself." As he became visible all the recruits gasped again. "I never know how you know I am in the room Joseph." He said walking over.

"Comes from experience using active camouflage. Now this is Opha. He commands the new covenant that helps my fleet whenever needed in fighting the old covenant. If he agrees he can take you on a tour of his ship. But first I will let him talk to you a few rules about being on his ship because I got to talk to someone." I said as I left the bridge. As I left the bridge I found Wighen looking out into space. "I think now is the time to tell him before he leaves again Wighen." I said as I walked over to her.

"I still don't think it's time joseph." She said.

"Remember when you first joined my team and the elites found out you were a female. I told them to just accept you and treat you as an equal." I said getting a gasp from her.

"I just thought that they liked me but that was you?" she said looking at me.

"Yes it was. I'll go grab Opha so then he can come outside the door." I said as she followed me back to the bridge and I found all the recruits waiting for me. "Opha, my guard needs to have a talk to you quickly." As he left the room I watched out the little window as they started to talk until finally Wighen took off her helmet and Opha just stared in shock. They then continued to talk some more before they hugged and they walked into the room. "I must thank you Joseph. For telling me about her. I am forever in your debt." He said.

"What was that about?" a recruit asked.

"My guard is actually his sister." I said causing them to gasp. "Okay. Now it is time for-" before I could even finish my sentence Sapphire popped up.

"Joseph we got a distress signal and it is a large one." She said. As I walked through the recruits I looked at where the signal was coming from. "Marine tells Opha we are going to need his help with this one. ELITES SHOW YOURSELVES AND PREPARE FOR SLIPSPACE!" I yelled. As like 6 elites materialized in the room they all ran over to separate consoles and they got to work. "What's going on sir?" a recruit asked.

"We have a total of at least 3 lead ship distress signals coming from a single spot near us. You guys and girls are about to see us in action." I said as all my ships entered slipspace.


	2. Chapter 2

When we exited slipspace all there was. Was frigate wreckage. "Sapphire. Scan the area for any possible survivors." As I looked at the recruits they all had faces of sorrow for what they were seeing. "Scan complete Joseph." Sapphire said with a sad tone. "There are no survivors. Whatever did this made sure of it." She said.

"Send out pelicans to search through the debris for any bodies and have them bring them back to the ship for the scientist." I said as I walked over. "Recruits if you want some of you may accompany some of the pelican pilots but only if you stay quiet and do what they say." As some of them grinned I led them to the hanger. "Sapphire prepare to launch frigates 1, 2, and 3." I said. As I watched pilots run to their pelicans and Marine's to the frigates I split up all the recruits and they all got into their specified pelicans. As I walked to frigate one with the last of the recruits and the Int's. There was a launch sequence as we got on.

As soon as we launched we were heading into the ships debris field. "Sapphire. How many ships were here?" I asked over the comms.

"About a total of 3 lead ships, 5 regular ships, and about 30 lower class frigates." She said. I feel bad for all the Marine's here for what they must of went through. As we looked through debris we found the distress beacons all bundled together by something. "Send out a pelican to retrieve those." As a pilot ran towards the back of the frigate the comms came online. _We found a body. Bringing it back to ship._ I heard. "Good. All ships head back to the lead ship. We have what we need." I said as the pelican that grabbed the beacons just got back into the frigate. As the beacon was brought to the bridge I noticed something familiar about it. "Sapphire. Scan the beacon." I asked as I waited a couple seconds I saw that almost all ships had docked when. "Pilot tell the pelican to not land on the ship now!" Sapphire yelled. As the pilot did just that we had finished docking.

"Sapphire. What's wrong?" I asked.

"The beacon is covered in residue. FLOOD RESIDUE. THE BODY THAT THE PELICAN PICKED UP MUST BE INFECTED!" Sapphire yelled.

"Have Spartan team kilo be in hanger 4. Pelican 48. Start docking now." I said as I ran to the hanger meeting up with the Spartan team. As the pelican started landing in the hanger I could hear banging coming from the back of the pelican. "Pelican 48 is what we are hearing from any of your crew?" I asked over the comms.

"No it isn't. Let me… SHIT!" I then started to hear gunfire in the back of the pelican. "Spartans pull the back open!" I yelled. As 3 Spartans ran over they all grabbed it and they started to pull the door. As soon as the door opened, a flood came jumping out of the pelican and it tackled me to the ground. This must have been a new kind of flood because it actually had teeth. As it kept on trying to bite me I was struggling to get it off of me until a Spartan pulled it off of me and it went flying over the pelican. As a Spartan helped me up another flood jumped out the door but this time I pulled out my energy sword and I sliced it in half. "Check the rest of the crew." I told the Spartans. As they walked into the pelican I pulled out my other sword and I walked to the other side of the pelican. As I spotted the flood it was approaching another pelican pilot that was trapped in a corner. "HEY UGLY!" I yelled. As it turned around it lept at me and I slid under it while it was still in the air. As soon as it landed on its face I ran over and I helped up the pilot and she started to run. As soon as I turned around the flood had lept again and was already in midair and I lifted my sword and it impaled itself in the flood. As the flood kept on trying to bite me it slowly got more nonmoving until it finally died. As I pushed it off of me I walked over and I pulled out my energy sword and I saw the leader of kilo team run over. "Only the pilot got infected. As the recruits heard gunfire they closed the door to the cockpit. The recruits are shaken up but should be fine." He said.

"Shit. She was a good pilot." I said.

"What should we do about the recruits?" he asked.

"Give them some food and water, as well as everybody else." I said. As he walked away I saw ruby running in with Opha. "What happened Joseph?" Opha asked.

"I now know what happened to the crew of this fleet. Flood." I said.

"You mean the parasite? But I thought you said you killed the Gravemind?" Opha asked. Just then ruby got a scared look on her face. As I pulled Opha away I had to tell him about what had happened with ruby and the flood. "Ruby… had a bad history of the flood. She almost died to a flood juggernaut when I blew up the ship." I told Opha.

"I feel bad for what the little one must have gone through." He said putting his hand onto his heart I think.

"Just seeing the look on her face made me want to kill every single flood that was living." I said as I started to walk to the bridge. While walking to the bridge I saw a ship heading towards my fleet. As soon as I reached the bridge I walked over to my comms unit. "Unknown ship. Please identify yourself." I asked over the radio.

(Static)

"I repeat please identify yourself."

(Loud screech)

"Shit. Tell all ships to slipspace towards command. Leave a havoc mine behind." I said as I felt the ship accelerate. The flood controlled ship almost collided with my lead ship. "Havoc mine away." One of my crew said. As my ship entered slipspace I looked at my scanner and saw that all of my other ships had made it into slipspace as well. Holy shit. I can't believe that that motherfucker is still alive. "Sir. We have a transmission from the master fleet." One of my crew said.

"Put it through." Just then a lot of yelling filled my comms and it made everybody grab their ears. "MUST I ASK WHY A HAVOC MINE WAS DETONATED WHERE A DISTRESS SIGNAL WAS?" I heard from admiral Jacobs.

"Easy to say is that the flood destroyed the fleets." I said.

"YOU MEAN TO FUCKING TELL ME THAT SOME WEAK FLOOD. TOOK OUT 3 ENTIRE FLEETS? NOT ONLY IS THAT NOT POSSIBLE. BUT THAT IS COMPLETELY ABSURD." He yelled.

"Sir. One of the pelican pilots had found the flight recorder from one of the lead ships. I suggest you give that to command to show them what happened." A Marine said.

"You had better be right Marine. Or else my goose is cooked if it isn't already." I said as I turned off the comms. As I sat down in a chair I grabbed my head. the flood are fucking evolving because they took out 3 whole fleets. I need to find a way to stop them. "sir. We are about to leave slipspace." A pilot said.

"tell the stealth ships to engage cloak and tell Opha to order his ships to do the same." I said. As the pilot turned back around I then suddenly realize that I had a fleet commander meeting at command in a few hours. And for once I was going to be early. Juuuuuust great. As I watched 6 of the ships on my scanner disappear we exited slipspace and were met by the 6 other fleets of the other admirals. As my lead ship docked with the massive station my other ships went to join the perimeter for base defense. As I exited my ship I was greeted by the last person that wanted to see me. Admiral Jacobs. "hand me the damn flight recorder." He said in an angry tone. As I handed it to him he grabbed it and started walking towards the meeting room. As I followed him I was meted by some of his Spartans which laughed at me. This was the reason why I always wanted to be late. Because then the crew would be doing something else. As I entered the room admiral Jacobs was taking a seat between admiral Carly and admiral Mark. As I sat down the lights turned off. "thanks to admiral Joseph actually being here early we will start now. Now as you may all know we now have 3 empty seats for admirals Caira, mickey, and John. And admiral Joseph was the first to arrive to the distress signals of all of their ships. Admiral Joseph." Mark said as I then got up.

"as I reached the distress signals I immediately sent out pelicans to search the wreckage. I boarded my first frigate and also joined the search. As far as I could tell there was no ship even partially made. They had all been destroyed by something. As one of my pelicans found a body my frigate had located the distress beacons. But they were all bundled together by some unknown substance. As I sent a pelican to retrieve it another one of my pelicans had found a body. As soon as the distress beacons were on the ship I had one of my AI's scan it. It turns out that an enemy I thought I had killed had never actually died. The flood." Just then admiral Jacobs stood up suddenly.

"now that was complete lie. Everybody here knows that Joseph had killed the Gravemind when he was on his third mission when he was a ODST." He said.

"sit down Jacobs. Continue Joseph."

"as I was saying it was the flood. What reassured me was when the body that my pelican had found had turned into the flood. The flood infected the pilot as it landed back onto my lead ship and we eliminated both of them before they could infect any other Marine on my ship." I said before I sat down.

"thank you Joseph. Now that their death has been verified we can continue the meeting. Our first order of business is… oh. Looks like admiral Joseph has went into another battle earlier and won again with no casualties. Well done Joseph." As I thanked him he continued. "okay then. Our next order of business is about recent covenant troop deployment. Anything recent?" he asked.

"from my sectors the covenant have been planning I think. They now are raiding human bases every once in a while. And all they take are engine parts like they are trying to build a new weapon." Carly said.

"same with my sector as well." Jacobs said.

"well then we must figure out what they are planning. I am going to send Joseph and Jacobs to-" he didn't even finish his sentence before Jacobs spoke up. "I don't think we should be sending a rookie into battle." He said.

"please explain why Jacob." Mark asked.

"well admiral Joseph acts like a little kid at a lot of times and even some of his crew agrees. I think it would be better if you just send me." He said with a grin.

"well Joseph is our best admiral. You have gone into 21 battles and had lost a lot of good Marine's in all of those." Mark said.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I AM NO LONGER THE FIRST BEST ADMIRAL. OKAY THAT'S IT JOSEPH. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FLEET OFF." Then everybody gasped.

"what's a fleet off?" I asked.

"a fleet off is when 2 admirals fleets face off against each other in 4 battles. 3 battles if the last battle is chosen not to happen. The 3 battles are a troop battle, this is when 3 of the chosen teams from each fleet and they battle off to the last one standing. The next one is when the lead ship from each fleet does shooting at fake covenant ships. Best out of 9 shots win. And the last one is a race between any ship in the fleet. But if it does come down to it the last one. Is an admiral vs admiral fight. This is when whatever the admiral has on them they fight against each other. And I sure do hope it doesn't come to that for admiral Jacobs's sake." Carly said.

"well then I accept your challenge." I said as he smiled.

"then walk over to your AI pedestal and call in your 3 teams." Mark said. As I did that Sapphire popped up.

"I'm guessing fleet off?" she said.

"how did you know?" I asked.

"I listen in on the meetings. I suggest kilo, omega and beta." She said.

"replace beta with personal guard c unit." I said taking off my helmet and smiling.

"you sure you want them to know our secret?" she said.

"I'm sure." As she called the teams I followed admiral Mark to the arena. When we reached the arena I watched as admiral Jacobs's teams went in. and they were all Spartans. Man how much I am going to smile when they meet my teams. As we watched my teams come in they gasped on the last one. First team to come in was a ODST squad. Then came in a Spartan squad. And lastly. My personal guard of elites which included Wighen, Ramo, and Uovn. As the other admirals looked at me I smiled at them. "some elites joined my fleet." I said as some of them closed their mouths and nodded. And as the buzzer sounded. The fight began.

As I watched my teams stick together and come up with a plan I watched as Jacobs's teams started to surround my team. As they surrounded them I just smiled as I watched Jacobs smile. What he didn't know was that my 3 teams are what I use for my most dangerous missions. When stealth is in order. As I watched Jacobs teams pop out of their hiding places and opened fire on my teams he walked over and smiled. "so I win this round. I think you need a better team. Also the elites must have been so stupid that they didn't know what they were doing." He said laughing.

"look again." I said. As he did his smile went away and it was filled with anger. Instead of my team on the ground. It was his. As the teams reset for another round Jacobs had gotten mad enough to where he won't answer anybody. As another round began this time my team had decided to take the offensive as they charged the other teams and was put into a firefight. Before they could take down one of my teams they already took down a whole team of Spartans before I even lost a simple ODST. As the firefight continued I could tell that Jacobs teams were starting to tire because only my teams could have this much endurance thanks to the training my officers gives them all. As a RPG took out a couple more of my ODST's anther Spartan team went down until the last of my teams surrounded them and they surrendered giving the first battle to me. As I looked at Jacobs he was about to blow from holding in all his anger. "I will win the next battle." He said as he stormed off. As I followed admiral Mark to the position to watch the next battle, I watched as my lead ship and Jacobs lead ship get into position. As I stopped walking admiral Jacobs walked up to a control panel and pushed a button and I watched as 9 fake seraphs launch from the command station and they stopped in between the ships. After a couple minutes the seraphs started to fly off and Jacobs's ship just opened fire randomly taking out 2 of them already as my ship opened fire. My ship was made to be highly accurate but it won't if it just opens fire randomly. As I watched the first shot of my ship immediately take out a seraph and then take out another with a second shot, Jacobs ship was still on 2 kills as my ship again hit another making it 3 to 2.

As I watched the battle unfold I then watched as mysteriously 3 more seraphs exploded when I saw that nothing hit them and when I looked at the panel they went to Jacobs. As my ship took out the last seraph I looked at the board and I saw that I had lost this one. It was 4 to 5, Jacobs ship won. Shit. This means that I will have to use my big guns for the last fight. "you almost won Joseph. But I'm guessing you have an ace up your sleeve for the last battle?" Carly asked.

"yes I do."

"does this also have to do with your mysterious asset?" she asked.

"yes it does."

"then I hope you win." She said. As I watched both of our ships move out of the way I saw another one of Jacobs's ships take its place and I walked over to Sapphire. "which ship you want to use?" she asked with a smile.

"the _honors intent._ Please."

"but joey. That's one of your secret weapons." She said in a whisper.

"I know it is. But I need to win this one. Tell it to move into position and then disengage cloak once I give you its signal." I told her. As I watched the other admirals wait for my ship to get into position admiral Jacobs started to laugh. "so I'm guessing it's a forfeit Joseph. Then I wi-"

"disengage cloak." I said cutting him off. As the other admirals gasped and then looked at where my ship was to be appearing there was one of my covenant stealth ships. As I heard the admirals gasp once again and I knew why. Never had an admiral had a corvette in their fleet. So basically I am the first one to ever do so. "let's just say that my asset is covenant. And I know you are in here Opha." I said as he materialized behind all of us causing them all to gasp once again. "Joseph do you know how dangerous this is to have covenant on your side." Mark said.

"they follow me." I said.

"well then I guess I win by default. Admiral Joseph. You are now under arrest for treason and to be executed immediately." He said bringing up a magnum. Before I could react I heard the magnum fire but it never hit me. When I put down my arms I saw that Opha had stepped into the way of the bullet and as I watched him look down he fell onto the ground and I then saw the blood on the ground. "Sapphire! Get an elite medic and get Wighen up here now." I said in an angry tone. As I looked at admiral Jacobs I saw he was now being restrained by 3 Marine's. I watched as the door opened and running in was Wighen and the elite medic. I know that when an elite is injured they want the wounds to heal on their own but sometimes I think that doesn't need to happen. As I backed up from Opha and the medic got to work I walked over to admiral Jacobs. "for shooting my friend I am cancelling this battle." I said as he smiled at what I knew I was about to say. "so then we can fight one on one." I said. As the Marine's took him towards the arena and I followed, I made sure I had my swords as we entered and the Marine's threw him onto the floor. "I've been wanting to do this ever since you became an admiral." He said as the buzzer sounded and the fight began.

As we circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, I was right at the moment being driven by anger and hatred as I made the first move and I charged. But as soon as I reached the middle of the arena I suddenly stopped for some reason. As Jacobs walked over he was holding up a little remote. "I had this specially made just for your suit of armor. Now let's get you out of that shall we." He said as he opened up my armor and threw me out of it. As I landed on the floor he started walking over to me again. as soon as he reached me he started to punch me nonstop and he was like a Spartan on steroids because he was so fast and so strong. As he punched me in the gut and then in the face sending me flying into a wall, I knew he had to of broken some of my bones and my nose was bleeding horribly. As I tried to get back up he walked over again. when he reached me he picked me up with one hand and started to punch me multiple times in the gut before throwing me again. before I can react he makes sure I can't by making sure I can't move. When he walked over again he had a smile on his face except this time. He was holding up another magnum. "I have wanted to kill you ever since you first became an admiral. You made my son an outcast on when he was an officer on the ship you were stationed on as a Spartan. So now. I get to have my revenge. Give the devil a hello from me." He said as he lifted up the magnum but before he could shoot he was suddenly picked up and thrown away from me. As I looked at my savior even I gasped. It was my armor. And it was alive once more to protect its master. As I watched my armor walk over to Jacobs, he tried to shoot it with the magnum but with no luck as my armor reached him and threw him again into a wall. As my armor walked over I thought I saw a face appear in the visor for a quick second before suddenly a door opened near me and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"is he stable doctor?" I heard a voice say.

"yes he should be. He should be waking up any second now."

"good. When he wakes up tell me right away."

"I'm already awake thanks to all of your talking." I said as I opened my eyes getting a jumped from one of them. As I sat up I saw that I must have been in the medical bay. When I looked around I saw the doctor and surprisingly Wighen in the room. "you gave us quite a scare admiral. You had multiple broken ribs and you almost fractured a leg. You are quite lucky to be alive." The doctor said.

"how long was I out?" I asked immediately.

"about 3 days. And before you ask you are still at command's space station. And also your fleet is still here and about every couple minutes one of your crew members comes to check on you. They must really like you. That has never happened before with any other admiral." He said laughing a little.

"well I do the best that I can for my crew. Where's my armor?" I asked because I finally noticed it wasn't in the room.

"it is right now trying to break out of a unbreakable cell that we gave it because it went crazy went you blacked out in the arena." Wighen said answering my question.

"but now that you are awake it should be calm right now." The doctor said.

"how long do I have to be here?" I asked.

"about a week. And before you start complaining there is a TV hooked up in here to help make sure you don't stay to bored. Well I got other patients to look after. Have a good day admiral."

"you to doc." I said. As he left I looked at Wighen. "So how's Opha doing?" I asked.

"Well he was really mad when I told him that an elite medic made sure he didn't die but I told him it was all your idea so I wouldn't get all the anger thrown at me."

"well shit on me and call me the god of shit. I'm in trouble with him. But I actually recently noticed that now you talk more like a human than an elite. May I ask why?" I asked.

"well being around your crew a lot made me think I should change the way that I talk. Also the recruit ship had returned and picked up all the recruits yesterday but some of them were chosen to stay behind to learn under you." She said. Well shit.

"that's going to be trouble. How are the girls doing?" I asked.

"well they have been trying to keep themselves busy but mostly good."

"what happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

"well after your armor went on a rampage Jacobs had been arrested for almost killing you. But now your secret is out to the entire UNSC and some people in command want to take the ships from your command and add them to the super fleet." Wighen said. Shit. If they get their hands on that technology we would probably become like the covenant. "has anything happened to the fleet so far?" I asked.

"so far no. every single one of your crew has been making sure that no one gets on the ship except if it's a fellow crew member. They have the ships locked up tight." I then let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness that my crew got some sense and actually thought about what would happen if covenant technology got into commands hands. "Well it's about time for you to get some rest so see you later Joseph. I will let the crew know that you are okay." Wighen said. As she left I smiled that she had finally made friends with some of the crew. Ever since she had first come aboard my lead ship with the other elites the crew have been giving them a little trouble. As I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

**(Several hours into the night (Joseph isn't awake so third person)**

While Joseph was still asleep the guards outside was talking to each other to pass the time. "so the admiral was injured in a fight against admiral Jacobs?" the guard on the left asked.

"yes he was. He is supposed to stay in bed for a week."

"well I feel sorry for what he must of-" just then something made a noise.

"what was that Frank?" the right guard asked.

"I don't know Gary. I'll go check it out." As Frank started walking down the dark hallway. While Gary looked at where he was going suddenly he thought he heard scuffling like a fight until it suddenly stopped. "Frank? Is everything alright?" Gary asked as he started to walk down the dark hallway. Just then he was grabbed by the head and something was covering his mouth and nose and he slowly slipped into an unconsciousness state. As the person that grabbed him slowly lowered him onto the ground he met up with his other 2 teammates at the josephs door. "guards taken out?" one asked the other.

"correct eagle 2, eagle 1. Open the door." As a woman walked over to the door and opened it they saw that nobody was inside. "the room is clear eagle 3. But still proceed with caution." The woman said. As the 2 men entered the room they walked over to the sleeping admiral. "it's a shame that our boss wants us to kill him to get his fleet." One man said.

"yes it is. Let's get it over with." the other man said. As the first man walked over to the admiral with a knife out suddenly more scuffling could be heard outside. "eagle 3? What's going on out there?" the man with knife asked. As the other man walked over to the door suddenly a fist went through the door and grabbed eagle 1 by the throat and pulled him out the door through the big hole. "shit!" eagle 2 whispered as the door opened. And before the man could even scream he was grabbed by whatever was at the door and was silenced.

**(Just turned morning (back at josephs POV)**

As I opened my eyes I had to quickly cover them with my arm because I was almost blinded by a light. When my eyes adjusted I almost jumped out of my skin for what had happened in the room. There was a body and blood in multiple places. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled as soon as I saw this. As I looked out the door there was another body but this one was very bloody and then I saw several Marine's run in. "what the fuck happened last night?" I asked. Just then the doctor pushed his way through the Marine's.

"are you alright admiral?" he asked.

"I don't know doc. What about the bodies in my room and all the blood!" I yelled.

"we will look at the security cameras." He said as he ran out. As I watched the Marine's carry the body's out of my room I was still very stunned at what might have happened. As I tried to get out of my bed I felt a major pain spike in my back as I stood up. As soon as my gear was on I started to look for where the doctor went. As I looked I found him finally in a security room looking at multiple screens of video footage. "so did you find out what happened doc?" I asked surprising him.

"You're supposed to be in bed admiral!" he almost yelled which caused me to wince.

"I will go back once I find out what the fuck happened in my room." I said receiving a sigh from him.

"Here's what we know. You had 2 guards stationed outside your door last night and they were both found unconscious this morning. When reviewing the tapes we found that there were 3 people that took part in all of this. But they wore mask so we can't identify who they were. As they entered your room one of them stayed outside the door to make sure no one came. While the other 2 were in the room suddenly the light went off outside the room and then scuffling was heard. When we looked at the camera that was in your room we watched as one of the people walked over to the door and was grabbed and taken through the door through a hole in it. When the door opened that was when we lost video but it came back a few hours later when we sped up the video. When we looked at your armor it was in containment all night just sitting. When we got video back it started to move around again trying to break out. We are still trying to figure out what had happened." The doc said.

"well then I will go back to my room. But at least send someone for me to at least talk to cause the TV is a piece of shit." I said as I walked out of the room. As I reached my room I found that all the blood was wiped up. As I painfully took off my gear and I got back into the bed. As soon as I was back into the bed in the covers I saw someone I thought had left walk in. Amanda. "morning Amanda. Did you hear about what happened last night?" I asked.

"yes I did. Nobody knows what happened last night. But glad to see that you are alright." She said sitting down next to me.

"I was suspecting my armor until I saw that it never moved from its containment during the time of the crime." I said.

"so your armor really does come alive?" she said with amazement in her voice.

"yes it does. Every time they actually tried to take it away from me when I was first made an admiral. It always found its way back to me." I said laughing a little.

"Now if only I was a Spartan with armor like that." She said laughing.

"I don't think you would after you see what it has done just trying to get back to me." I said with a serious tone.

"I take that back then." She said.

"so how is the crew doing?" I asked.

"they are doing good since Wighen told everybody you were fine. But the girls are still worried for you though because even they heard about last night." She said.

"I knew they would. So how are you doing so far with the crew?" I asked.

"So far so good except about 3 times a day a Marine try's to ask me out but I always put him down like the dog he is." She says causing me to laugh.

"nice. Wow its already 5 PM? Wow. We must have been talking for a long time." I said with a little laugh.

"Well when 2 people get talking it's like time speeds up. See you tomorrow space boy." Great. Now she has a nickname for me. Well shit. As she left the room the doctor came in. "okay admiral. Due to your incident in the room last night. There will now be extra security to help ensure your protection. Here are your pills to help you sleep. We will let you know if we find anything." He said as I took the pills and as I put them into my mouth I drank some water and I fell straight to asleep.

**(Later in the night (third person POV)**

Currently outside of josephs room there were now 4 guards including Frank and Gary from the previous night. "I still can't believe that we were given another chance Gary." Frank said.

"Oh just shut up and quit whining. Be lucky we were given another chance." Gary said.

"Why don't both of you just shut up." A Marine said. Just then they started to hear something. "What is that?" the same Marine asked.

"Sounds like air escaping from a container." Gary said. Just then they all looked at each other just before they all started to be knocked out by the sleeping gas coming only from the vent near them. Just then 5 masked figures exited the vent that was venting out the sleeping gas and as they all got onto the floor they looked at all Marine's that had been knocked out by the gas. "Tiny bit sloppy omega 4. They heard the gas. You got to step up your game." One of the masked figures said.

"Oh shut up. We were very limited for this mission so the can was going to make a loud enough noise for them to hear." Omega 4 said.

"Can it both of you. 3 and 2. Breach and sleep." The lead one said. As 2 men walked over to the door one of them pulled out a sleeping gas canister and as the other opened the door the man threw it in and they closed the door. After a couple minutes they heard bodies hit the floor they opened the door and they brought out silenced magnums to see if any of them weren't affected by the gas. It has actually happened to them and that is why there was no Omega 6. They all remembered him always. "2, 3, and 4 guard the outside of the door. I'm going to need a tiny bit of time to poison him. With a man this size I need to change the dosage." Omega 1 said. As the 3 men walked out the door it left him and the woman in the room. As soon as the door closed they got straight to work. "Omega 5 I need some carbonite ore." Omega 1 said. As she walked over and handed it to him he put it in a vile and added some vinegar which was highly reactant to the ore. As he swished it around in the vile it turned from a clear substance to a black liquid. As he picked up a syringe he put some of the liquid into it he heard a tiny scream from the door before it was quickly silenced. "Omega 5 checks on the others." Omega 1 said. As she walked over to the door and opened it she gasped as she walked out into the hall but when the leader heard the door quickly shut it was then followed by another small scream before it was again silenced. "Shit!" he said as he positioned the syringe above josephs head.

Before he could plunge it into Joseph it was suddenly sent flying out of his hand into the wall far to the right of him and then he suddenly felt something grab him on the back. And he screamed as he was pulled out the door into the darkness that awaited him and the door shut like no one was ever in the room. After a couple minutes of silence Marine's burst into the room expecting to find someone in there but when they saw no one the lead Marine lowered her rifle and she started to scratch his head. As she walked over and checked on Joseph she then saw the black liquid on the wall to her right. "Scoop up some of that stuff on the wall. And call down some of the admirals Spartans to keep watch over him." She said. As they did just that she walked out the door and she walked out the door to find a message on the wall _all who tries will not succeed. But instead they will die if they mess with my master._ But that wasn't what made her shiver in fear… it was because it was written in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to sa- *door breaks open***

**What are you still doing here civie? You need to get to an evacuation point.**

**But admiral I need to finish what I am trying to say to-**

**Screw it. *shoots and destroys computer***

**Awe come on. It took me 10 years to earn up enough money to buy that.**

**(Back to the story (Amanda's POV)**

Ever since I walked into josephs room last night after they heard a scream come from where his room was. When they first entered the room they never saw the bodies outside in the hallway. But when she did walk out she was immediately scared at whatever had killed the men and women. But I have something I need to get off my mind that I wish I could tell Joseph. I became a secret Marine when he left the recruit training camp. She was told to help watch over the recruits that she had once trained by. But why did she feel like she wasn't watching them all ever since she was told what she was now. She also had to create a different identity to help hide herself from the other Marine's and the recruits. As she walked into her room she took off her gear and she hid it in a secret compartment in the wall. Why did she feel a tiny bit possessive over Joseph? That was the question she kept on wondering. Do I love him? And does my mind not know it.

**(Josephs POV)**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I immediately found out something had to of happened. Instead of the Marine's that were in my room when I went to sleep, there were Spartans. "Okay now what the fuck happened?" I asked.

"Someone tried to kill you again last night sir." One of the Spartans said.

"Now I do not want to know the details. Let me guess. You guys took care of them?" I asked raising my left brow.

"Nope. Another visit from your unknown friend." He said. Why do I think that it was my armor at that time? Just then the door opened and Amanda walked in. "morning Amanda." I said.

"Morning Joseph."

"That sir to you Marine." A Spartan said. As I looked at him he looked like I was about to kill him and he was pleading to be spared. "Never mind." He then said trying to get me to stop my stare of death. As I stopped she walked over and sat down. "Well glad to finally be awake again?" she asked.

"Nope. Sleeping makes time go by much faster for me." I said.

"Well to bad mister. Need anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'm good for now." I said.

"Okay then. So let me also take a guess. When you are first able to get out of the medical bay you are going to get your armor aren't you?" she said with a playful smile.

"Yes I am. When my armor comes alive it starts to have memories that it stores of everything it does. That way I can find out if it was the one that had been saving me." I said.

"I think that a Spartan must be the one saving you and I don't think it is your armor doing it all." She said.

"I don't think so. Whenever I fall asleep ever since I got the armor, I have always felt like I was safe even when I had my armor off. I never felt a single piece of fear since." I said. Just then there was a large explosion. As the Spartans got up the door was suddenly burst open and standing at the door was a brute. Before the Spartans could react they were incapacitated and not even I knew why. As I watched the brute start walking towards me and Amanda I heard running and then the brute's head just disappeared and as it fell over I painfully got out of bead and I put on my gear and as I ran out the door, pushing out all the pain in my left leg, I started to run through the halls of the station. With Amanda following.

As I ran through the halls there were covenant being fought in every hall. And I watched as a jackal sniper tried to kill me but a Marine jumped in the way as it shot. As the Marine fell to the ground I killed the jackal sniper with an assault rifle. As I saw some of my Spartans run to me I saw something that kind of scared me behind them. It was my armor. And it was killing ever covenant that even stepped in front of it. As the Spartans reached me the, the armor walked over to me. And it was like it sucked me into it. As I felt the armor starting to power up I walked in front of the Spartans and as them and the small army of covenant in the hallway did as well I cracked my knuckles and my neck. "Thought you could catch me with a cold in bed huh. Well bad news for you idiots." I said as I started walking towards them.

"I'm back bitches." I said as I charged them with only my fists. As they opened fire once more I had already snapped a grunts neck and I was right now lifting a jackal by the leg and as I threw it at its buddies further down the hall just me throwing it had killed it. As soon as it distracted a brute I ran in and I literately punched into its stomach and I could feel my hand exit the other side. As I pulled my arm out of it my arm was covered in its blue blood. As the brute fell over after it had spewed up some more blood from its mouth I saw that the other brutes, grunts, and jackals running away the other Spartans got in front of me and as they opened fire they had killed the last of the covenant in the halls. As they all stood back up we all started to run towards where the admirals go in case the station was attacked. As I reached the door the Marine's thought that the armor must of broken out until when I spoke they lowered their weapons. As I entered the room everybody was there. "Situation?" I asked.

"Multiple covenant fleets have slipspaced right into the stations defenses. Before they could even react they were taken offline by the covenant. Then they started to board us. What should we do?" mark asked. Just then there was a bright light and floating in the air was something I thought I had left behind. The black plasma grenade. As I snatched it out of the air. "Tell all ships to anchor with the station. This might be a longshot but we are going to die anyway. Get going." I yelled. As they all ran out of the room followed by Marine's I walked out of the room and as I ran over to the nearest window I saw the human fleets starting to come towards the station along with Opha's and my stealth ships. As I watched all the ships shoot anchors at the station I suddenly thought of something. What if it didn't work? As a Spartan ran over to me another explosion rang out. "Sir. The admirals want me to tell you that all the ships have anchored to the station." As he started to run away I lifted the grenade. This was our last shot if we were going to survive. As I lit the grenade the light around it reminded me of her. As I threw the grenade and it planted on the wall it went off with a very bright light. As the light faded I looked outside and I saw no more of the covenant fleets. Only the human ships. As I ran to the stations bridge I found all of the admirals there. "What the hell did you just do!" mark yelled.

"Just scan the year please." I asked.

"The year is... oh my god. Its 5001. You made us time travel didn't you?"

"That's what I was hoping for. Ladies and gentleman. I would like to be the first to welcome you all here. To the time of Equestria."

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I am so sorry that this story is so short but I feel like I need to finish the series soon so I can get started on a new type of story I was thinking of. The next part of the story will be called ****Equestria's Last Stand.**** Just wanted to point that out to you all. Well that is all I got to say. So this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	5. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


End file.
